towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rain of Shadows
center|330px Rain of Shadows ist ein Epos von Toa Mata Nui und erzählt, was passierte nachdem Tanma die Kanohi Atorika einsetzte. Prolog Nachdem ein Team aus vier Toa auf den Planeten Bara Magna gereist ist, um die legendäre Kanohi Atorika, die MAske der Situationsveränderung zu holen, trennten sie sich in zwei Gruppen, weil jeder die Atorika für seine Zwecke benutzen möchte. Das Team Lesovikk und Jadekaiser verbündeten sich mit den Glatorianern und das Team Tanma und Kiani mit den Skrall. Doch in der Schlacht in Roxtus, verwandelte sich der Anführer der Skrall Tuma in ein monströses Wesen. Nur der Toa Gresh, welcher nie wusste, dass er ein Toa war, konnte ihn durch den Einsatz der Atorika besiegen. Die Schlacht wurde von den Toa Lesovikkk und Jadekaiser gewonnen, doch Kiani starb dabei. Nachdem Gresh Herrscher von Bara Magna wurde, reisten die Toa ins "Königreich von Mata Nui" zurück. Doch Toa Tanma setzte die Kanohi Atorika auf einem anderen Weg ein als geplant... Kapitel 1 Toa Tanma wachte erschöpft auf. Was war geschehen? Jetzt erinnerte er sich, er hatte die Kanohi Atorika eingesetzt und so die Geburt der Makuta rückgängig gemacht. Erst zu spät bemerkte er, dass dies vielleicht der größte Fehler seines Lebens war. Tanma stand auf, er sah an sich hinunter: Er war immer noch ein Toa des Lichts, mit dem selben Aussehen. Wo bin ich?, fragte sich der Toa des Lichts. Die Umgebung kam ihm fremd vor und doch so vertraut. Sie ähnelte der Insel Mata Nui, wie Tanma sie seit langer Zeit kannte, aber es war sie auf keinen Fall. Jetzt erkannte er sie, es war die Stadt die er bei der Evakuierung des Universums als Matoraner durchquerte, die Stadt Metru Nui. Er war anscheinend in Le-Metru, nahe Ko-Metru. Als er gerade aus guckte, sah er wie ein Ko-Matoraner mit einer blauen Akaku aus Ko-Metru nach Le-Metru kam. Er kam ihm bekannt vor und wiederum so fremd, die Welt um ihn herum war ebenfalls fremd, also ging er zum dem Ko-Matoraner. "Hey warte mal mein kleiner Freund!", rief Tanma ihm hinter her. Der Matoraner drehte sich um und sagte:"Toa Tanma, ich suchte euch schon die ganze Zeit, ich habe die Dokumente über die Gruppe von Dunklen Jäger, die ihr gesucht habt!" Jetzt machte es klick bei Tanma, er bekam Erinnerungen die er vorher nicht hatte. Sie stammten von dem neuen Universum. Der Matoraner vor ihm war Matoro und er suchte nach Dokumenten von den Dunklne Jägern: Dunkelheit, Prototyp, Spinner und Lariska. "Danke, Matoro.", sagte er. Er hatte nun zwei Erinnerungsteile: Die seines alten Universums und die seines neuen. Als Benutzer der Atorika, war er wohl der einzige. Tanma ging nach Ta-Metru um sich mit einem Toa zu treffen. Er flog über die Insel und kam in Ta-Metru an. Er traf auf den Maskenschmied Vakama und fragte ihn:"Wo ist Nuhrii?" Vakama lächelte und antwortete:"Toa Nuhrii ist in Po-Metru um sich mit Toa Vira und Toa Ranok zu treffen. Nuhrii sagten es sei wichtig. Tanma durchsuchte seine "neuen" Erinnerungen nach den Namen und fand, dass was er suchte. Er war Anführer eines Toa-Teams und die rechte Hand von Toa Helryx, der Herrscherin der Stadt. Die Toa seines Teams waren: Jadekaiser, Vira, Ranok, Nuhrii, Kiani, Talsar und Naho. Es gab noch mehr Toa in Metru Nui, aber mit Ausnahme von Helryx, waren diese die wichtigsten. Es waren die Toa Metru. Nach einem weiteren Flug über Metru Nui, kam Tanma in Po-Metru an. Auch nach einer Weile fand der Toa des Lichts die drei Toa, Nuhrii, Vira und Ranok, welche ihm zu winkten. Kapitel 2 Vira stand vor ihm und sprach:"Tanma, sie waren wieder da!" "Wer war da?", fragte Tanma, obwohl er in seinen "neuen" Erinnerung sofort die Antwort fand. "Na, wer wohl? Die Kajatra!" Tanma wusste nun wer die Kajatra waren. Dunkle, düstere Wesen, welche das Tageslicht am liebsten zerstören wollen. In dieser Welt gab es keine Makuta, aber anscheinend hatten die Makuta oder die Erschaffung der Makuta irgendwie verhindert, dass die Kajatra je existierten. Tanma fragte nach eine Weile nachdenken:"Und was haben sie wieder angerichtet?" Ranok schluckte, als wäre er kurz vor dem Erbrechen. "Folg uns!" Die Toa gingen eine Weile durch Po-Metru und kamen an einem Ort an, wo sich viele Vahki und ein paar Toa aufhielten. Die Vahki drängten die Matoranermengen zurück und die Toa standen um einen platz herum. Nuhrii sorgte dafür, dass die Toa platz hatten und gingen gerade aus. Als Tanma das sah, worum die Toa alle standen, wurde ihm übel, sehr übel. Dort lagen ungefähr neun Matoraner, tot. Doch sie waren auf eine grausame Weise gestorben: Tanma fand sie zerfleischt und zerfetzt vor. Die Kajatra hatten sie mehr als schlimm zugerichtet. Manchen, wurden sie Augen ausgestochen, während den anderen der Kopf abgerissen wurde und das was sich darin befand heraus gerissen wurde. Es war ein absurder und bizarrer Anblick, man entdeckte an dem, was von den Matoranern übrig war, großer Kratzer und ein...ein Siegel. Die Kratzer stammten wohl von den Krallen und Waffen der Kajatra und das Siegel ebenfalls. Es war das, was die Kajatra jedem ihrer Opfer da ließen. Es war ein Mal, damit jeder der die Leichen entdeckt sieht, dass es Kajatra waren, welche dieses Unheil anrichten. "Was sollen wir nur gegen diese Monster tun?!", fauchte Vira, "Wir wissen ja nicht einmal wie sie aussehen, wir kennen unseren Gegner gar nicht!" "Aber er uns.", sagte Tanma in einem unheimlichen Ton. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte ihn Ranok. "Naja, die ermordeten Matoraner, die wir hier vor uns haben sind wohl die Bauarbeiter, welche hier den Suva bauen sollten. Und euch ist wohl aufgefallen, dass es in Po-Metru die Matoraner ermordet werden, die Dinge bauen sollen, die uns Toa von Nutzem sind, wie zum Beispiel einen Suva oder einen Tempel. Egal wo wir etwas hinbauen oder niederlassen, was uns hilt oder was uns ehrt, egal in welches Metru und in welchem Teil des Metru es passiert....die Kajatra verhindern es und töten diejenigen, die es ausführen sollen! Das heißt die wissen wo ihr Ziel ist und nach ihren Morden zur Urteil, kennen sie sich in Metru Nui ziemlich gut aus. Die anderen drei Toa schluckten. Tanma redete weiter:"Und da wir in Metru Nui kein einziges Versteck finden, wo sie sein könnten und kaum einen Hinweis über sie haben, können sie sich vielleicht auch tarnen. "Du...du meinst, dass sie unter usn sein können?", fragte Nuhrii. Tanma nickte. "Dann müssen wir ihnen zuvor kommen!", sagte Vira. "Ganz genau, also müssen wir heraus finden, wo wird der nächste Suva gebaut? Wo kommt die nächste Lieferung an Rohstoffen und Waffen? Wo werden sie als nächstes zuschlagen?!", sagte Tanma und sah die anderen Toa an, welche ihren Blicken zur Urteile schon wussten, wo die Kajatra als nächstes zuschlagen würden. Und anscheinend war das gar nicht gut. Kapitel 3 Tanma und seine weiteren drei Toa-Kameraden liefen so schnell sie konnten zum Großen Tempel. Tanma begann zu fliegen, Vira auch. "Wir müssen schneller sein, der Große Tempel darf nicht zerstört werden!", rief Ranok. Tanma schluckte, als hätte er einen großen Stein im Hals und sagte:"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie den Tempel einfach zerstören wollen...so viele Machtquellen wie er hat...nein sie werden etwas suchen, womit sie mächtiger Werden! Und dann werden sie ihn zerstören!" Tanma feuerte ein Lichtbündel in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um sich zu verschnellern. Als die Toa dem Großen Tempel von Ga-Metru nah waren, sie mehr als Geschockt. Toa Naho und Toa Jadekaiser kämpften gegen dunkle und bestialische Kreaturen, die im entferntesten an Rahi erinnerten. Tanma zog seine Avohkiilanze hervor und lud sie auf. Eines dieser Monster kam Jadekaiser von hinten angeschlichen. Tanma feuerte einen Lichtlaser auf das Wesen und tötete es so. Er dachte nach:Diese Wesen reagieren stark auf Licht...Licht ist gegen sie am effektivsten...die Toa aus diesem Universum kannten nie Wesen des Schattens...ich schon, und wenn es hier keine Makuta gab...wie konnten diese Wesen dann entstehen, ich ahne schlimmes! Tanma lief auf eines dieser Wesen zu und schleuderte es ins Wasser. Von dort aus kam es wieder heraus, doch eine große Hand, geformt aus Wasser hielt es und Naho sprang gegen die Hand und köpfte das Wesen. "Das müssen die Kajatra sein!", rief Vira sicher aus. Ranok erschuf eine Steinwand und lies sie wieder einstürzen. So erschlug er zwei der Kajatra. Tanma feuerte mit Lichtkugeln um sich. Eines der Kajatra verwandelte sich in eine in Schatten gehüllte Gestalt. Die Silhouette glich der eines Toas. Der dunkle Rauch verbreitete sich von dem Wesen aus und hüllte Tanma ein. Tanma lächelte eiskalt und sagte:"Ich habe schon gegen schlimmeres als dich gekämpft...gegen die Makuta bist du ein Kinderspiel!" Eine dunkle und tiefe Stimme sprach zu Tanma:"Die Makuta sind gegen mich gar nichts, Toa des Lichts...ich bin ihnen weiten überlegen, gegen mich hat nicht einmal Teridax eine Chance!" Tanma war geschockt:"Woher weist du von Teridax, woher weist du von den Makuta?!", rief Tanma. Der Kajatra antwortete:"Glaubst du denn, dass es sie nur in dieser Dimension gab? Du hast die vielleicht hier vernichtet, aber in meiner Dimension habe ich...nein wir sie vernichtet!" "Jetzt reicht's!", schrie Tanma und feuerte mit Lichtlasern um sich. Der Kajatra schrie schrecklich und Tanma vernichtete ihn bis auf den letzten Schatten. "In den Tempel!", schrie Tanma. Die Toa führten seinen Befehl aus. Da eh keine Kajatra mehr draußen waren. Im Tempel waren sie jedoch da. Tanma entzündete die Lichter im Tempel. "Was nun?", fragte Naho entsetzt. "Aktiviert den Suva!"., befahl Tanma, "Er ist unsere letzte Chance!" Nuhrii erschuf eine Flammenwand auf der linken Seite, welche ihnen die Kajatra von Hals hielten. Jadekaiser erschuf eine Eiswand auf der rechten Seite. Ranok lief bis zum Suva, wo er diesen mit seinen Elementarkräften aktivierte. Tanma füllte den Suva mit Licht rief:"Auf den Boden!" Dan gab es eine große Lichtexplosion. Kapitel 4 Tanma und die Toa Metru waren erschöpft. Nachdem Tanma mit Hilfe des Suva eine Lichtexplosion erschaffen hatte, gingen die Toa aus dem Tempel. "Die Kajatra waren uns wieder voraus!", sagte Naho verärgert. Talsar antwortete:"Leider...wir müssen etwas machen...wir dürfen hier nicht die ganze Zeit herum sitzen..." "Du hast recht Talsar!", sagte Tanma laut, "Wir werden ihnen auf den Grund gehen und zwar sofort!" Jadekaiser unterbrach ihn:"Und ich weis auch schon wie, wir finden und besiegen die Toa Illumir und die Kajatra. Dazu reisen wir einfach von Metru Nui...ab." "Und den Kajatra die Stadt überlassen? Niemals!", sprach Ranok. "Jadekaiser hat Recht, wir müssen wo anders suchen!", sagte Tanma. "Aber wer soll dann Metru Nui beschützen?", fragte Naho. Jadekaiser trat dazwischen:"Die Toa Daken. Sie werden Metru Nui beschützen, solange wir weg sind!" "Dann ist dies beschlossen! Wir reisen von Metru Nui ab, zu den südlichen Inseln...noch Heute!", sagte Tanma und fasste diesen Entschluss. Die anderen Toa Metru nickten und gingen in ihre Metrus. Tanma hielt Vira an:"Du besorgst uns bitte ein Luftschiff...ein robustest, mit dem man sich auch verteidigen kann!" Vira nickte und flog los. *** Ranok ging in der Nacht durch Po-Metru. Ein Matoraner hatte Geräusche von den Skulpturenfeldern gehört und ihn her geholt. Ranok schickte den Po-Matoraner zu seinem Haus und machte sich auf die Suche nach den "Geräuschen". So langsam habe ich die Nase voll von den Kajatra...und wir gehen auch noch in ihre "Höhle", das kann nichts gutes werden., dachte Ranok nach. Doch auf einmal sah er eine schwarze und dunkle Gestalt, welcher zwischen den Skulpturen hin und her huschte. Ranok erschuf eine Steinfaust, welche das Wesen festhielt. "Talsar!", sagte der Toa des Steins, während er den Toa des Feuers wieder herunter lies, "Was machst du hier?" Talsar räusperte sich und antwortete:"Ich bin einer Spur gefolgt....einer Kajatra-Spur." "Ich auch...", sagte Ranok und schaute nach oben auf eine Skulptur. Talsar schaute ebenfalls nach oben. "Ich denke die Spur hat uns gefunden, mein Freund.", sprach Talsar und blickte den monströsen Kajatra im Mondschein an, welcher auf der Skulptur saß und schleuderte ihm einen Feuerball entgegen. Der Kajatra sprang von der Skulptur runter, nur um von einem zweiten getroffen zu werden. Ranok erschuf einen Erdriss und lies den Kajatra reinfallen, welcher starb. Kapitel 5 Kapitel 6 Kapitel 7 Kapitel 8 Kapitel 9 Kapitel 10 Epilog